


Left Behind

by Spiderlad_bois



Category: MCU
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, I suck at tags, M/M, Panic Attacks, Someone get these bois some help, and summaries, peter Parker is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderlad_bois/pseuds/Spiderlad_bois
Summary: ‘He left you.’‘No one could ever love you.’‘You are worthless.’‘People you care for always leave. Why did you think this one would be different?’And only then, does Harley Keener start spiraling.





	Left Behind

Harley wakes up alone.  
He doesn’t think anything about it because Peter’s probably just using the bathroom or something. 

He looks at the clock that reads: 2:48 am  
Twenty minutes later is when he starts to panic (though he denies himself of panicking). 

‘Ok.’ He thinks to himself. ‘Peter wouldn’t leave me. So don’t start thinking like that. Yeah. He’s probably just eating cereal at 2 am or something.’

Harley walks into the kitchen which is surprisingly Peter-less. He gets himself a glass of water and sits down at the island. He pulls his phone out of his sweatpants pocket and texts Peter. Simply asking if he’s ok and where he is. Because there isn’t any reason to be irrational, yet.

So, he waits for his boyfriend to text him back and tries to keep himself calm (keyword tries Harley Keener is no emotional multitasker). 

After another 30 minutes he starts spiraling. 

‘He left you.’  
‘No one could ever love you.’  
‘You are worthless.  
‘People you care for always leave. Why did you think this one would be any different?’

His breathing becomes rapid, eyes start to water, head starts spinning. He falls to the ground helplessly and curls in on himself. 

“Please don’t leave me.” He squeaks.

He hears noises around him, but thinks nothing of them. 

“Harley, baby. Listen to my voice. You’re ok.”

His eyes shoot open and he (very literally) throws himself at Peter. Who tumbles to the ground on impact, but is unaffected. 

“Please don’t leave me. Please. Peter, please don’t leave me. I’ve already had it done to me once before. I can’t go through it again. Please don’t make me have to. Peter promise me you’ll never leave me.” He rambles.

“Hey. I promise.” Peter gently took the other boy’s hand and placed over his heart. “You feel that? Try and match your breathing with it, ok?”  
Harley nodded.

Once he was calm enough to think clearly again. Harley realizes the situation. He pulls himself away from Peter and points a finger at his chest.

“Where the fuck were you?”

“I promise I can explain.”

“I don’t want your filthy explanation.”

And at that Harley looks over his boyfriend. Who’s wearing, wait what the fuck? 

“Peter. Please tell me I’m not seeing what I’m seeing.” 

“Surprise.” 

“You didn’t think the fucking tell me you were Spider-Man?” 

“I promise I was. But then I realized if I told you then the bad guys could target you and I didn’t want you to get hurt. And plus, I get hurt a lot and Tony and I agreed it would be better if you didn’t know so...” 

Harley pulls Peter in for a kiss.

“You’re lucky I love you, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oof sorry this is really short but here have a one-shot


End file.
